Schwarz Engle
by Samkin-lone-Senshi
Summary: There is a secret that Schwarz has hidden from Nagi, now this secret it out to get them. Eszet has created a new team, Schwarz Engles, these beings are ten times stronger than the original Schwarz.


(Hey everyone, its me, Samkin and I'm ready to put this story out now, I had it out before, but it made no sense so I took it off. This is a redone and the title was changed, this has a partial part of an online RPG that a friend and I were playing and so I decided to finish up by doing the complete storyline. I just got back from a convention so right now I have about five stories up in the air, not to mention I am fighting major cases of homework, and writer's blockage. So here you go!)  
  
Schwarz Engle  
  
Character Profiles  
  
Oracle Advanced Name: Brenda "Brendy" Crawford Age: 16 Birthday: Classified Power: Advanced level Precognition DNA Subject's name: Bradley Crawford Subject's Team: Schwarz  
  
All other information on Brenda Crawford is deemed classified at this time.  
  
Illusionist Name: Kaya Templer Age: 14 Birthday: Classified Power: Advanced Level Telepath and Illusionist DNA Subject's name: Schuldich Subject's Team: Schwarz  
  
All other information on Kaya Templer is classified at this time.  
  
Shadow Hunter Name: Sae Age: 15 Birthday: Classified Power: classified DNA Subject's name: Jei Farfarello Subject's Team: Schwarz  
  
All other information on one, Sae is classified.  
  
Old File: Original Prodigy Name: Kamui Naoe Age: Deceased Birthday: Classified Deceased.  
  
Schwarz Engle  
  
Part 1  
  
Fatherhood is a Bitch  
  
They answered only to him, to Dr. Marokino who was the head of cloning at Rozen Kreuz; they were in star students, his star creations. He prized them higher than he prized Schwarz. The girls were so far more advanced than Schwarz and he didn't need to be smug about it.  
  
"You are Schwarz Engle, my lovely death angels," he whispered to the girls who were in the fighting dome. "Berger, you think they can handle it?"  
  
The leader of the Rozen Kreuz team just smiled and nodded. "This shouldn't be too hard, I have seen the girls in battle, time to raise the stakes a bit."  
  
"Quite right, time for the girls to take care of the traitors."  
  
**  
  
"Oracle Advanced, restrain Shadow," Dr. Marokino smiled and a girl no older than 17 walked over to another girl with long white hair. The girl had dark mocha eyes with glasses that highlighted her face with jet-black hair, she worse mostly a suit and tie and seemed to resemble a more female version of Crawford.  
  
Shadow on the other hand had long white hair, pale skin, and golden eyes; she was dressed in navy suit and smiled a little. She held in her hand chains with sharp knives at the ends. "I don't need to be restrained, father, it was only training."  
  
"I know, but Shadow, we have a mission and I need you to be ready to face Schwarz," the scientist led the girls into the other room, they sat down. They were joined by a girl in a white dress with a pine green jacket, she was leaning against the wall. "I see that Illusionist is here, so listen up. You are to face Schwarz, killing them off is the top mission."  
  
"Killing the donors?" Oracle Advanced adjusted her glasses. "Doesn't sound logical, we are highly superior to them."  
  
"Come on, a challenge, I have always wanted to know what it would be like to challenge that Mastermind of theirs," Illusionist smiled at her friend. "After all Brendy its your dream to challenge Crawford, he is after all you donor."  
  
**  
  
"Nagi, time for school," Schuldich called down the hall, he knew that Nagi was awake, he knew that Nagi wanted to be at school an hour early to prep for a test.  
  
He set the breakfast table for two; usually it was just Nagi and himself, sort of like they were the only to two around the house sometimes. "Nagi, did you hear me, I know you did?" He yelled and saw the boy walking into the hall. He knew what Nagi was thinking about and he hoped it wasn't going to be that question again.  
  
"Schuldich, how did you find me?" Nagi has asked that when he was twelve and so far Schuldich knew that every chance he got he made something up to get the boy off the subject.  
  
"You were only a child, Nagi, please, we went through this," the German hissed and pretended he had no time for the question. So far he knew that was lying to him about finding him as a small child, in fact it was all a lie, Schwarz didn't find him. Nagi came to them through someone in Rozen Kreuz who dealt in cloning.  
  
Schuldich hated to think about what kind of tests they did to the boy, in fact he made sure that Nag's memories were all fabricated, covering up what he did to his real self. The boy simply had no clue what he really was and why he was treated like something horrible in Crawford's eyes.  
  
/Nagi, stop thinking about it,/ he mentally projected to the boy and sighed taking a bite of toast. "Come on, you're going to be late."  
  
**  
  
It was suppose to be simple, but the more Nagi asked the harder it was for Crawford and Schuldich to ignore the facts that no matter how many times they told the lie, it sounded less truthful to him. "We can't hide it forever, Crawford, Nagi is going to ask us and it will be up to us to tell him the truth," Schuldich whispered.  
  
"He asked you again," Crawford sat at his desk reviewing Nagi's personal file that he smuggled out of Rozen Kreuz and sighed. "It is becoming harder to hide the truth, isn't it? No matter how many times we reassure his memories, none of it is true."  
  
"I know, I patch up his memories of the incidents and it just seems that it is becoming harder for me to make him believe it. If Kamui was here we wouldn't have to be doing this," the German whispered and looked at Crawford who walked up and slapped him.  
  
"Kamui is dead, we can't do anything about it."  
  
+Flash back+  
  
The leader of Schwarz was Kamui Naoe, he was prefect as the leader, and Crawford had no real desire for the part that was until Kamui told him the reasoning for Eszet's behavior toward him. "Crawford you are more of a leader than I am, Schuldich doesn't listen to me, he only obeys you, for that, you should be leader, I have no real desire to be in Schwarz," the boy had said.  
  
Kamui Naoe was a tall boy with dark indigo eyes and dark brown hair, he was still not as tall as Crawford was, but in the entire boy was superior to Crawford. "So far Bradley, you are capable more than I."  
  
"Don't say that," Crawford looked up from his computer and looked down at the simulation. "I did something wrong."  
  
Kamui looked closer. "No, Bradley, the simulation is working properly, Schuldich is still alive."  
  
Looking into the room, Crawford saw Schuldich standing in front of four simulated men and suddenly they were all on the ground. "Very good, Schuldich, now it is time for Crawford to have a go at it," Kamui's voice was heard inside the room.  
  
Schuldich walked out of the room and looked really happy about his score. "Alright, good luck Crawford."  
  
"Bradley take it easy in there, don't have a nervous breakdown like before."  
  
**  
  
"Hey, Crawford!" Crawford turned to see Schuldich standing the hall. "Did you hear, its been buzzing all over the school. Kamui is dead!"  
  
Crawford stared at Schuldich with a rather stunned look on his face, his eyes wide, he walked into his room and saw a boy sitting on Kamui's bed. "You are Oracle, father sent me to get you?" The boy had to have no older than ten years old; he was dressed in a lab jacket. "Come with me."  
  
The boy looked somehow like Kamui, except for one thing, a rather emotionless face. They entered a room and saw Dr. Marokino standing there. "Nagi, come here," the man whispered and the boy walked over to him. "Crawford, you are now the leader of Schwarz, do you understand? I am leaving Kamui's replacement in your care, he is well trained and will prove to be highly superior than the DNA donor."  
  
"DNA donor, you mean that boy is a clone?" Crawford asked looking down at Nagi.  
  
"Of course, he is prefect," Dr. Marokino smiled and walked away. "He finished his first mission with flying colors."  
  
"What was his first mission?"  
  
"To kill the origin."  
  
+End of Flashback+  
  
"We found targets," said a voice into an intercom. "What about Prodigy, Father?"  
  
Dr. Marokino smiled. "His programming has been corrupted bring him back to us, Brendy, he may put up resistance, I authorize you to use his program default. Have Kaya do it, your telepathy isn't as strong."  
  
"Alright, father," said Brendy and shut down the transmission.  
  
Brendy turned to look at her team. "Schwarz Engle, our job is to trap Prodigy and bring him back to father to be reprogrammed."  
  
"That should be easy, he's surrounded by incompetent Schwarz, our enemy," Kaya was leaning against a tree dressed in a navy schoolgirl uniform. "Man, how can girls in this country wear this junk? I look like a priss!"  
  
"Stop being vain, we have a mission," Brendy growled and walked out dressed in a boy's school uniform, her eyes were on the mirror. "Also we are going to need to worry about Weiss, I can see we are going to have a lot to do."  
  
"What?" the German girl smiled and looked around. "Hmmm.if Schwarz can't handle mere fools we sure can, can't we Sae?"  
  
A girl with white hair just nodded and then walked into the main gate. "Father wants us to hurt the originals," she whispered and smiled. "It would be my pleasure."  
  
"One sided as always," whispered Kaya and walked into the school. "So shall we go to class?"  
  
Entering the classroom, Schwarz Engle looked out at the class before them. "Everyone, we have some new additions to our class, this is Crawford Brenda, Templer Kaya, and Marokino Sae, please give them a warm welcome to our school," the teacher looked dully. "Naoe-san, allow Brenda to share you textbook till she gets her own."  
  
Nagi sat up and nodded his head yawning slightly. He looked over and looked at Brenda who was looking down at him and somehow it scared him, he thought he was looking at Crawford. "You know, Nagi, if you want to say something to me, you can. I just prefer to talk to you without all these people around."  
  
By lunchtime Nagi was talking to Brendy who was smiling at him. "Strange that I never thought I would meet a fist generation clone. You do seem to be more powerful than even I thought possible even if you are a first gen."  
  
"A what?" Nagi backed away from him. "You are from Eszet!"  
  
"Of course I am from Eszet, it is time to take you home, Nagi, your programming has been corrupted by Schwarz's leader."  
  
"You're lying to me!" Nagi ran from her.  
  
"Why don't you tell Crawford that his daughter is coming for his blood!"  
  
**  
  
Schuldich listened to what Nagi had to say and blinked. "And all this time I thought that Schwarz Engle was just a rumor," he hit the ignition and they headed home. "Calm down, Nagi."  
  
"I don't understand I'm not a machine, why would I be programmed?" Nagi yelled.  
  
"Nagi it is a form of brainwashing, to tell the truth, we haven't been totally honest with you about your past and how we found you," Schuldich stopped the car behind some trees.  
  
"Tell me the truth?"  
  
The German sighed. "Nagi, from the get go you will find that what I am going to say maybe sounding farfetched, but it is totally been completely true.  
  
"We didn't find you in an alley, that was my memories that I put in your head. To be honest, I didn't know what to think when I saw you. Crawford really did like your father, Kamui, they were good friends, when he found out what happened to Kamui he was furious, in fact the whole reason we left Eszet was because they created you. You're a clone, a copy of someone who would have taken Schwarz right out of Eszet's hands.  
  
"Eszet found out about Kamui's plan, so they sent you to kill him. When it was done, you had no memories of what you did or why you did it. All you did know was that Dr. Marokino was to you, father. Crawford found out and then he decided that he was going to take you away from that scientist, so I had to falsify your memories. All this time I had to redo your entire memory."  
  
Nagi sat in dulled silence and looked deeply into the forest in anger. "It was all lie, every single memory. You mean to tell me I had no real memories, that they were fabrications of your own memories?"  
  
"Nagi, I did this for your own good, do you realize what would have happened? He did this to honor something I knew Kamui would approve of. Nagi you are a living person, you're not a machine, you a human being, what Eszet did to you was even worse than what anyone has ever done to me."  
  
Schuldich looked up. "I'm sorry, Nagi."  
  
"You never apologize!"  
  
"I am sorry, Nagi! You do not know what it feels like for me to lie to you, I never approved of Tot, but I never told you never to see her. I never told you a lie since then, you are a child, you are always going to tortured by what Eszet did to you and for the life of me, Crawford is the one who should have told you the truth along time ago."  
  
"So I am part of Schwarz Engle?"  
  
"No, you're in Schwarz, you're not like them, we sought so long to keep this secret, now this."  
  
There was a loud laughter outside and they looked out and saw Schwarz Engle standing by some trees. "You know, dear original, that you are inferior to me!" Schuldich looked up and saw a girl that looked just like him. She leaned against a tree and laughed.  
  
"At least I know what it is like to life!"  
  
"You must be Mastermind," a rather cool voice was heard and Schuldich saw a girl who was remarkably like Crawford in stance. "I am Oracle Advanced, this is Illusionist, and of course you will meet Shadow in a few minutes."  
  
"You can't have him!"  
  
"Schwarz, you had our dear older brother long enough, you have taken away his pre concieved program, you have given him false memories, he is nothing more than what Father created him for."  
  
Schuldich pulled the car back, but suddenly without warning, Nagi got out of the car. "Nagi get back here!"  
  
"I give Nagi his default command, all other programs are erased!"  
  
/NAGI!/ 


End file.
